borderlandsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Навыки (Borderlands)
Навыки - различные потенциальные способности, зависящие от выбранного персонажа. Выбрав свою комбинацию навыков, игрок подстраивает своего персонажа, делая его более эффективным для своего стиля игры. Очки навыков Игрок выбирает нужные ему способности, распределяя очки навыка, которые он получает после достижения нового уровня. Первое очко навыка зарабатывается при достижении 5-го уровня и должно быть обязательно потрачено на разблокировку боевого навыка данного персонажа. В каждый навык может быть вложено до 5 очков. Одев модификатор класса, персонаж может увеличить определенные навыки, указанные в описании модификатора. При этом нужно учитывать, что модификатор не будет увеличивать навык, если в него не вложено хотя бы одно очко. С помощью модификатора можно увеличить навык до 9. Сбросить распределение очков навыка можно на станции сохранения (New-U Station). После этого их можно перераспределить заново. Стоимость сброса очков увеличивается с количеством сбрасываемых очков, но не превышает $15000. Боевые навыки Каждый персонаж имеет один боевой навык, на которой он тратит свое первое очко навыка, дойдя до 5-го уровня. Брик Боевой навык Брика - Берсерк. В этом состоянии зрение мутнеет от крови, персонаж бешено хохочет, убирает оружие и пускает в ход кулаки. При этом увеличивается урон в ближнем бою, сам персонаж принимает меньше урона и восстанавливает здоровье. Лилит Боевой навык Лилит - Фазовый скачок. На время действия Скачка она становится невидимой и быстрее двигается. При входе в Скачок противники поблизости получают небольшой шоковый урон. Очки навыка могут быть потрачены на увеличение урона в ближнем бою в состоянии Скачка. Мордекай Его боевой навык заключается в выпускании своего питомца - птицы Кровокрыла, похожей на сокола для атаки врагов. Очки опыта можно потратить на увеличение урона, наносимого Крыло и количества атакуемых врагов. Роланд Боевой навык - турель Скорпион. Турель атакует врагов и обеспечиваает прикрытие своим щитом. При вложении очков в дополнительные навыки может восстанавливать здоровье и патроны участников команды. Дерево навыков thumb|Пример древа навыков. (На фото древо [[Брика).]]Открыв боевой навык, игрок получает доступ к основному дереву навыков, состоящее из трех ветвей, различных для каждого персонажа. Каждая ветвь состоит из семи навыков, разложенных на четырех уровнях. Первые три уровня состоят из двух навыков, четвертый - из одного, обычно самого мощного. Изначально после разблокировки боевого навыка персонаж имеет доступ только к первому уровню. Каждые пять очков, потраченных на определенную ветвь откроют доступ к следующему уровню навыков этой ветви. Очки могут быть потрачены на любую комбинацию навыков на доступных уровнях дерева: доведение одиночного навыка до максимума в пять очков необязательно. В отличие от боевого навыка, навыки дерева не требуют нажатия кнопок для активации: они работают сразу после того, как в них будут вложены очки. Некоторые навыки (в дереве вписаны в шестиугольник, а не в квадрат как остальные) срабатывают после выполнения определенного условия (например, когда персонаж совершает убийство как в навыке Киллер Мордекая или наносит взрывной урон как в Ликвидация для Брика). Остальные навыки имеют постоянный эффект (например, увеличение емкости щита в Дива для Лилит или снижение времени перезарядки боевого навыка в Развертывание у Роланда). Брик Ветви навыков Буян, Танк и Подрывник. * Буян фокусируется на ближнем бою, а также на активном навыке Брика. * Танк фокусируется на здоровье и уменьшении урона. * Подрывник фокусируется на использовании оружия, особенно с взрывным уроном. Лилит Ветви навыков Наемный убийца, Элементалист и Манипулятор. * Манипулятор фокусируется на защите персонажа и ослеплении врагов. * Элементарист фокусируется на стихийных эффектах оружия и способностей. f * Наемный убийца фокусируется на уроне от оружия и Фазового скачка, и скорости восстановления последнего. Мордекай Ветви навыков Снайпер, Rogue и Gunslinger. * Снайпер фокусируется на эффективном использовании снайперских винтовок. * Rogue фокусируется на использовании Кровокрыла. * Gunslinger фокусируется на эффективном использовании пистолетов и револьверов. Роланд Ветви навыков Infantry, Поддержка и Медик. * Infantry фокусируется непосредственно на использовании оружия и турели Роланда. * Поддержка фокусируется на обеспечении персонажа и команды амуницией. * Медик фокусируется на лечении персонажа и команды. Interactive Skill Trees Borderlands Official Website offers an interactive skill tree for each character. Note that skill points gained through DLC completions are not used in the skill calculator, meaning a maximum of 57 points can be allotted into the trees. *Brick *Roland *Lilith *Mordecai An unofficial skill tree that includes DLC skill points Примечания Без установленных дополнений, персонаж может накопить 54 очка навыка, достигнув к этому моменту максимального 58-го уровня. После установки дополнений Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot, The Secret Armory of General Knoxx и Claptrap's New Robot Revolution макс. кол-во очков навыка - 69: *+2 в Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot. *+11 The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. *+2 в Claptrap's New Robot Revolution. Категория:Borderlands Категория:Навыки Лилит Категория:Лилит Категория:Роланд Категория:Мордекай Категория:Брик Категория:Навыки